cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Ae Ruzic
Ae Ruzic (Eqit for "The Story") is the holy text of Ebenism, the main religion of the Sirian Union. It details the creation of the Three Realms, or planes of existence, and how the hero Erruanuzua cleansed the mortal realm of evil. Ae Ruzic was traditionally passed down orally by the Ruzikir, or storytellers, but now printed versions of Ae Ruzic have been published. Summary The Three Realms In the beginning of time, there was nothing but the First Realm: Eid, the realm of the gods and Eben in particular. When the first sirians were created they could not live in Eid, so Eben created a new realm for them to live in: the Second Realm, Uabarr (not to be confused with the planet of the same name, also called Siria). However, Uabarr was a dangerous realm at the time of its creation. Monsters and demons ruled the realm with an iron fist. At first, no death existed in Uabarr, but eventually one being experienced death before all others, the goddess Ataf. Enraged, she cursed the sirians with mortality so they would die as she did. The gods created the Third Realm of Tafri to host the souls of the dead. Erruanuzua Eben fancied the sirians, and so she eventually bore a child from one of them. This child was the half-god half-mortal woman Erruanuzua, who the gods knew would become a mighty hero. When she grew of age, the goddess gave her daughter a holy mission: destroy the seven Demon Queens who ruled Uabarr, and make the land safe for the sirians. Erruanuzua accepted her mission. The Demon Queens Each demon queen represented a sin, opposing one of the Sirian virtues. The demon queens were Jealousy, Hatred, Dishonesty, Cowardice, Wantonness, Disloyalty, and Hubris. In order to defeat a demon queen, one must be pure of that demon's respective sin. Jealousy Jealousy was the first Demon Queen. Her realm was a bleak kingdom full of people who coveted everyone elses' possessions. Said possessions did not last long, however, as they crumbled to dust within a day or so. The Queen of Jealousy takes the form of a woman in finery, fancy clothes and jewels and the like, but this is merely an illusion. Being a creature of pure jealousy, she is so envious that she steals the forms of others, and when caught without her form, she fades into nothingness. In order to defeat the Demon Queen of Jealousy, Erruanuzua had to show Harmony. Hatred Next is the realm of Hatred, the second queen. In this hellish realm, the people there remembered every transgression ever given to them, and they were so hateful of each other that they routinely fought and killed one another. The Queen of Hatred, a brutish beast with a singleminded drive towards carnage and slaughter, revived them every day so they can fight again and kill each other again. However, the Queen of Hatred is none too bright, and Erruanuzua showed Justice in her heart in order to outsmart the beast and slay her once and for all. Dishonesty After Hatred is Dishonesty, the third queen and easily one of the most dangerous. The realm of dishonesty was full of people who could not be trusted: they lied, cheated and stole to get what they desire, and this was not helped by the duplicitous Queen of Dishonesty spreading misinformation and superstition. In her true form, the Queen of Dishonesty resembles a mess of tangling, thorny vines. The Dishonesty Queen is easily one of the most dangerous, since one cannot trust anything she says or does; she loves to twist the meaning of words and reads things by the letter of the law rather than the spirit of it. Showing Honor in her heart allowed Erruanuzua to triumph over Dishonesty, since behind her web of lies, she was not too strong. Cowardice The realm of Cowardice was a bleak realm where the denizens feared everything, and refused to leave their homes due to the demons that devoured them if they attempt it. Fittingly, the Queen of Cowardice rules her realm using fear, terrorizing the inhabitants into doing her every whim. However, behind her mask of horror lies a shriveled, pathetic goblin of a creature. By showing Strength, Erruanuzua unveiled the Queen for what she is, inelegantly blubbering and begging for mercy. Wantonness After the realm of Cowardice lies the Realm of Wantonness. All of the denizens gave in to their primal desires of food and entertainment, and indeed, the Queen of Wantonness pacified her subjects with promises of free food and all the entertainment they wanted. She takes the form of a playgirl, a man on each arm, but she can also take the form of a man, which she did when she attempted to sway Erruanuzua towards wantonness. However, behind that shade lies a disgusting bloated blob of a creature, that does naught but consume and consume, taking nothing from any experience except pleasure. By showing Wisdom in her heart and good judgement, Erruanuzua manages to slay the Queen of Wantonness and free the realm from squalor. Disloyalty Next is the realm of Disloyalty. No one trusted anyone in the realm of Disloyalty, and backstabbing was common. The Queen of Disloyalty didn't help either, taking the form of someone you trust, such as a family member, a close friend or a lover. By manipulating feelings, the Queen can break one's heart, then gleefully feed on the resulting pain and sadness. However, by showing Duty and trust in her heart, Erruanuzua managed to stave off the pain, and slay the Queen of Disloyalty. Hubris The most dangerous realm by far was the realm of Hubris. Hubris is the only sin which does not have a counterpart virtue. Hubris is pride to the point where one believes themself greater than the gods. The realm of Hubris was a tricky one; it showered visitors with praise, adoration and worship, swelling their ego to the point where they are so corrupted by Hubris that their soul blackened and withered. This is how the Queen of Hubris fed: she takes the form of what you want to be, what you dream of but just cannot reach. Her true form, however, is a twisted mirror which shows a horrific reflection of just what you've become, before she devours you. Erruanuzua had trouble with this Demon Queen, as her ego was inflated after defeating the other six Demon Queens. However, Erruanuzua managed to snap out of her hubris and kill the Queen of Hubris at the last moment, cleansing the realms of their evil influence. Locked in Tafri The Demon Queens were banished to the Third Realm and locked by Ataf in an unbreakable prison. However, their influence still creeps into the Second Realm to tempt mortals to sin. Category:Sirian Union Category:Religion